


colleagues with benefits

by grosskopf



Series: elemenverse: empyrosis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Sigmas are Omega elemental/human hybrids), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Sigma, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Deleted Scenes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fuckbuddies, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: "Thanks for coming.""Thanks for calling." She's wearing loose pants and a coat, her hair still messy and it's obvious she worn the first thing she saw. "The most desired captain of this division called me to fuck, how am I supposed to refuse?""I woke you up," Ava rolls her eyes and throws her arms around Dominick's neck, Dominick's hands are on her waist in a second. "Also, you're quite desired too, first lieutenant Modred.""Yeah, sure. You're taller.""I'll stop growing up soon, I promise," she pulls Ava a bit closer. "But in my defense, not my fault you stopped growing at sixteen.""Shut up. Did you call me tofuckme or toroastme?"or: Dominick needs to blow off some steam and call her favorite colleague.
Relationships: Dominick Thur/Ava Modred
Series: elemenverse: empyrosis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850011
Kudos: 25





	colleagues with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> deleted/extra scene related to chapter 3 from [let me light you fire, let me turn you on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703324), but can be read as a standalone oneshot

To say that Dominick is _stressed_ is underestimating how she feels, every muscle of her body feels so tense that could it be painful to move and she is in a desperate need to relax.

She only has a few months until that stupid arranged marriage that _none of them_ wanted, only a few months until she will have to mate a woman she feels no attraction to at all. Natallia _is_ objectively attractive, Dominick doesn't doubt it and she'll never disagree, but _she_ doesn't feel what she knows she's supposed to feel for her _fiance_ but there's nothing there. She will have to mate and knot that and get the Omega pregnant and she doesn't even know if she'll get _hard_ . (Or get hard thinking about Natallia instead of Marion.)

Marion, the woman she has been having the hots for _months_ . A prostitute that she should _despise_ . And the woman who was fucking Natallia. Dominick knew Natallia has sexual adventures when she's in town for a couple of years now, the woman always goes out as much as possible and comes back stinking just like an Omega who had some great fucking. She's not that innocent, and she knew it was a female prostitute, she could smell those specific pheromones stuck on Natallia. She knew it has been the same person for at least a year now. But she didn’t expect to be someone she is also attracted to. There are so _many_ street workers, it had to be the same person?

Dominick isn't judging. Both were supposed to have sex with other people only during their mating cycles. Nobody expects an elemental to stay a perfect virgin until their marriage, even if _officially_ , all of them are virgins until they marry. Natallia has her heat partner, a Beta that Dominick knows nothing about and isn't interested in. Just like Natallia isn't interested in Dominick's rut partner.

Ava is one of the few people she manages to fuck without holding back 90% of her strength (only about 50%). It's one of the few people Dominick ever had sex at all (she can count one hand she's less promiscuous than every other Alpha of her division). Ava is the only Sigma Dominick knows and trusts enough to do this.

Sex with fellow Alphas can be fun, even if it can be weird and they always spend more time prepping for penetration than actually having sex, the same goes for Betas. It's _good_ sex, but not helpful when she wants to use it as a way to blow off steam. It's good when she's just bored and wants to cum somewhere that is not her bathtub. But they're not a good option when she needs it quickly. She doesn't want an Omega and sex with humans is not safe at all (for the human, obviously).

So in the day following the Winter Festival, still thinking about Marion and Natallia (a lot more than she should, she's disgusted with herself with every time her brain tried to picture them together), she called Ava first thing in the morning. And Ava came to her like someone who needed that as much as she did. Dominick never asks, she usually just lets Ava in and goes along. But she asked this time, she _needed_ it.

(Natallia went to prostitutes, maybe it just easier for her. The thing she uses to have sex can't _tear_ someone apart. Or go out making hybrid babies by accident. Dominick doesn't underestimate the woman's powers, but she also knows that it wasn't like Natallia could accidentally turn someone into a pile of ashes. The mere _idea_ of having sex with a human is scary.)

Ava is her go-to person so she's not even surprised by how fast Ava agreed. They're more colleagues with benefits than friends with benefits, they don't interact that much when they're not fucking. They established this years ago, still two cadets in the same team (since Ava's mother is a fire-powered elemental, most of her division is filled with fire-powered elementals or their hybrids). It was supposed to be about Dominick's rut but the sex was good enough to make Ava stick around to casual fucks.

"I have no idea how... how the fuck your mother thinks you're still a little virgin girl?" Ava sks while she enters Dominick's room.

"It's a facade, all elementals do it." She closes the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for calling." She's wearing loose pants and a coat, her hair still messy and it's obvious she worn the first thing she saw. "The most desired captain of this division called me to fuck, how am I supposed to refuse?"

"I woke you up," Ava rolls her eyes and throws her arms around Dominick's neck, Dominick's hands are on her waist in a second. "Also, you're quite desired too, first lieutenant Modred."

"Yeah, sure. You're taller."

"I'll stop growing up soon, I promise," she pulls Ava a bit closer. "But in my defense, not my fault you stopped growing at sixteen."

"Shut up. Did you call me to _fuck_ me or to _roast_ me?"

"Hey, I like teasing you. Y'know makes you fuck me harder."

"And you always complain about it."

"Because sometimes it seems you're trying to make my dick fall off."

"It's _your_ fault. But enough talk, come on."

She pulls Dominick down to kiss her, Dominick can feel the fresh taste of Ava's toothpaste. Ava moves her hands down from Dominick's neck, both hands stopping on her boobs and giving a good squeeze. She knows how Ava likes them, she's pretty sure that Ava spent more time touching and kissing them than touching other parts of her body. The Sigma moves her hands down again, but only to get to the hem of her shirt and sneak them under it. Her hands have a rougher texture like her own.

"Let's have some fun, then," Ava says. "I'll fuck you dry."

Dominick blushes and Ava giggles, but doesn't tease her. She's glad that the woman knows when to tease her more and when to go straight to the good part of their interactions. Ava rests her hands flat on her stomach and pushes her against the door. Her moan syncs up with the thud her back made when it hit the door. The Sigma sneaks her hands up, lightly tracing her abs before cupping her breasts. Ava spreads kissed down her jawline and towards her neck.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"I'm wearing just briefs and a tank top, it's practically nothing"

She answers while lifting her arms to let Ava take off her tank top. The Sigma takes a moment to look at her, she always does it and Dominick is glad that she never stares her scars too much. Because as handsome as she can be with a sculptured muscular body, scars still a sore detail. Ava kisses down her neck and chest, her left hand still massaging her boob. She captures a nipple between her teeth, Dominick holds onto her shoulders and tries to not grab too hard. Ava moves her hand down, short nails scratching her stomach until she reaches her bulge.

"That's what I call a respectable boner," she mumbles against her skin.

"And it's all yours."

"Thank you."

Ava alternates between both breasts. She kisses Dominick again, deep and hard while hooking her fingers under her briefs' waistband. The Sigma pushes down her briefs and Dominick groans lowly when her erection is free. Ava kicks it away and she runs her fingers on her tights. The Sigma holds her hip with a hand, pressing her against the door, and uses her other hand to wrap around her needy erection. Ava moves her hand slowly while she kisses down, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys from her neck down her to her tights, Ava is mean enough to bite and kiss her tights before giving attention to where Dominick _needs_.

She licks the underside of Dominick's cock, from the tilt to the head and down again. She moves up, blowing air on the strip of wetness she caused. Dominick whines without any dignity. Ava smiles for a moment before _finally_ embracing the Alpha with her mouth. After a couple of years, she got a lot better. Still can't go all the way down, but she can almost touch Dominick's knot if she relaxes enough. Dominick is always surprised by it (she can count how many times she gave a blowjob, she's quite bad at it). She doesn't complain that Ava decided to go halfway down and use a hand to touch the rest.

 _How quick she can make me cum is fucking embarrassing_ , she thinks when she feels how fast she's getting close. Maybe it's not _Ava_ , maybe it's the fact that blowjobs are her weakness and Ava is the best cocksucker she knows. She needs all her self-control to stop herself from moving her hip forward and push herself deeper into Ava's throat. Bury deeper into warm wetness. She closes her eyes, let's her head hit the door, and just enjoys. Her whole body burning and buzzing while she gets closer and closer to the relief she has been needing since she woke up.

So she's blaming how good Ava's blowjob is and how much she needed it for how fast she came. She grunts when Ava pulls back a bit, but still keep Dominick's cockhead inside her mouth, and swallows twice to make sure she got all the cum. (Dominick never really knew why Ava makes sure she'd swallow everything, and always seemed to really like the taste.)

Ava licks and licks until she makes sure that there's no cum left. She gets up, her eyes burning with lust and Dominick can feel the scent of her arousal. Ava steps back and takes off her clothes, throwing them in Dominick's armchair growing piles of used clothes. She maintains eye contact while she walks back to the bed.

"Come here," she calls, laying down with her legs open, her arousal scent almost fogs Dominick's brain. "You're too far from me."

"You're the one who walked away," Dominick says but walks in her direction.

"You're my superior, it's your duty to teach me the proper behavior."

Dominick rolls her eyes, Ava is both dominant and a brat and Dominick loves this about their arrangement. (Maybe you could say that she's a power bottom.) It only got worse when she was promoted to captain, how guilt she felt for being the first to reach that rank disappeared as soon as Ava used it against her in bed. Dominick holds back a comment and climbs the bed, and puts herself between Ava's knees before the woman tells her to. She's far from surprised with how wet the Sigma is, part of her used to having this effect in her.

"Eat me out another time," Ava says. "Just fuck me."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

" _Look_ at it," she gesticulates towards between her legs. "Do I look like I need foreplay?"

"Oral sex isn't really foreplay," she mumbles while getting closer.

" _Dominick_ ."

"Alright, alright, but fingers going in first. Don't even try to stop me."

Ava rolls her eyes but doesn't complain. Both know Ava could take her without this prep, especially when she's that wet and that willing. But Ava knows better than trying to make Dominick skip the fingering phase. Even in the peak of her rut, when she's more a beast than a person, it takes pinning her wrists to skip it. (Which is kinda... adorable in Ava's opinion, Dominick doing it even if they fucked barely half an hour ago).

Dominick keeps a hand on her knee, doesn't take much time to run her fingers on Ava's inner tight and reach her target. She offers light-touches first, barely getting her fingertips slick. Ava groans something that could be interpreted as _just fuck me, you fucking jerk_ . Dominick waits a few seconds before letting the tip of her forefinger dip between folds. She presses her entrance and then moves up. Her hand goes from Ava's knee to her hip to keep her still. And moves her finger up until she can circle Ava's clit.  
"Quit teasing," Ava practically growls at her.

"I'm not teasing, I'm just touching you."

" _Dominick_ ," the Alpha rolls her eyes and pushes her forefinger into Ava.

"Better now?"

"Would be better if it was your dick."

"Just wait, damn, woman."

Ava mumbles a _goddamn Alpha jerk_ . Dominick just smiles and moves her finger in and out a few times before letting her middle finger join in. She holds her hips firm enough to keep her in place but not hard enough to leave a nasty bruise. Dominick is eager to move on too, but she also feels some genuine pleasure doing just this. (She's a giver, after all.) She keeps a slow pace for a couple of minutes, using some will power to not curl her fingers, she's pretty sure Ava would try to set her on fire if Dominick tries to make her come this way.

She leans in to kiss Ava: "Ready?" She asks.

"Just fucking do it."

Dominick giggles and kissed down her jawline, moving closer between her legs. She takes her hand from Ava's hip and places it beside her waist to keep herself balanced on top of her. And pulls her fingers out of Ava to use that hand to hold herself. She smirks against Ava's neck when she presses her cockhead lightly against Ava's entrance, getting a _you little bastard_ as a reaction. She moves up, brushing her clit before repeating the light pressure.

The Alpha lifts her torso enough to make sure she can see Ava's face. All slow and carefully, like _always_ , she pushes in. Just like Ava got better at blowjobs with time, Dominick isn't the disaster that would cum too fast. How wet and warm Ava pussy is, her nails digging Dominick's back, her long low moan, and her blissed face could be overwhelming. She stops right before her knot goes in, not sure if she wouldn't knot and if Ava wanted it.

Dominick kisses her neck and her chest, she loves how soft Ava's skin is. Her hands are rough and she is pretty rude (and Dominick won't complain about it). But she's all warm and smooth.

"You can move," Ava whispers.

Dominick nods before starting to do it. Slow at first, barely pulling an inch before pushing in. Ava is too impatient to let Dominick go slow and pick up the pace, she moves her hands down Dominick's back, without holding her strength back. The Alpha tries to not moan too loud. Ava's nails dig into the skin of her lower back and try to make her move faster and harder. Dominick resists for a moment, only to get more offenses growled on her ear.

Dominick never admitted that she likes the harsh words Ava offers. But she knows that Ava knows, she keeps saying those things and always has some effect. She rearranges her hands to make sure she has support without needing all her core strength. Of course Dominick doesn't go as hard and as deep as she could go, but she moved faster and harder. Biting and sucking skin, letting a bit of her possessiveness shine through and leave marks on Ava.

It's hard to focus on keeping a steady rhythm with Ava's moans on her ears and Ava's nails scratching her back, and her growing wetness pressing around her. She changes the angle slightly a couple of times trying to find _that_ spot. She knows she finds it when Ava scratches her hard enough to break the skin.

 _Oh, yes, there we go_ , she bites her neck right where her scent gland is. Just hard enough to leave a mark that would stay for a couple of days. Ava buries fingers on her hair, holding her, pressing the Alpha's face on her neck, and incentivizing Dominick to bite her again.

"Come on, Nickie," she purposefully runs her nails down Dominick's back.

"Come on, Ava," she says back.

Ava giggles (it's good, Dominick thinks, both trust each other enough to talk and laugh during sex). Ava moves her hand from her hair to the back of her neck. She presses, her nails applying the right amount of sharp feeling on her scent gland. It's enough to make her cum, Dominick grunts and mentally slaps herself because it's almost stupid how easily Ava can press her buttons.

The Sigma keeps her close, relaxes her grip on Dominick's neck, still there. Her thumb moving side-to-side. The room feels warmer and it's smelling sex and arousal. Dominick applies light sweet kisses where she left bite marks and hickeys.

"Will you let me eat you out now?" She asks.

"No, it's riding time," Ava pushes her shoulders.

"Oh, ok."

"Also: what's your thing with eating me out after fucking me?"

"I wanted to eat you out before, you didn't let me."

"Yeah, and now it tastes like you."

"That's a minor inconvenience."

"You're a freak," Dominick just smirks. "Like I said, _riding time_ ."

Dominick wraps her waist and pulls her up. She turns quickly but making sure they wouldn't fall off the bed and that she wouldn't hurt Ava. She lies on her back, happy with how her pillow is smelling like Ava now. They stay close, hugging, for a couple of minutes, before Ava moves back. They look at each other, Dominick thinks she looks so _pretty_ when she's on top of her like this.

(Ava thinks she looks so _handsome_ when she's like this.)

Ava moves her hip in slow circles, pressing around Dominick at the same time. Any hint of going soft disappears during this moment (Dominick is sure that her hardness didn't change since Ava entered her room). Dominick put her hands on her waist to give her support, Ava starts already hard and fast, the Alpha wouldn't complain about it or about how she sinks, how she lets Dominick goes deeper.

The sounds are quite pornographic, not only their moans, but skin against skin. And Ava's wetness mixed with Dominick's cum. The Alpha keeps a hand on her waist and moves her other hand to Ava's stomach. And down between her legs. Ava's skin is hot under her fingers, she dips her thump and she easily follows Ava's riding to keep moving her thumb around Ava's clit. The Sigma holds her arm, her grip hard and digging into her forearm.

She can feel how close Ava is, closer every time she sinks down.

"Come on, baby," Dominick mutters. "Just cum, come on, _come on_ ."

Ava's nails almost break skin again when she's _finally_ cumming. Sitting down, Dominick grunts lowly with how deep she is now. She fails miserably at not cumming too. Ava leans in and kisses her, deep and slow, trying to ride out her orgasm and Dominick just goes with her. Dominick holds her and pulls her just enough to not let her knot inside Ava, she wants to avoid knotting.

"Did you almost knotted me?" Ava asks, she doesn't budge when Dominick tries to change position and pull out. "No, you're staying."

"I don't control that," she murmurs and hugs Ava. "You're really trying to do the _fuck you dry."_

"Yes. I don't break my promises."

Ava kisses her one more time before moving again. She slowly lifts to let Dominick slip out of her. Half-hard, all covered with Ava's wetness and her own cum. She'd blush if she wasn't already red as fuck. She doesn't move always, just sits on Dominick's tights.

"You're a mess," She comments, looking between Dominick's dick and her red face and chest.

"Only me? You're _dripping_ ."

"Your cum, _two loads_ . Shut up, captain," she wraps her again, giving zero fucks about getting her hand dirty. "What's your record? Out of rut, obviously."

"Seven."

"Alright," she starts to move her hand. "Seven because you get tired or because you get dry?"

"Both."

"Good, we already have three. Tell me if it's too much."

"O-Ok."

She used her other hand to give attention to her balls that have been neglected since the first moment. Dominick feels how her body is starting to get overstimulated. She closes her hands, tight fists and she can feel the sparks trying to get out of her fingertips. How easily Ava could touch her and make her feel everything is almost scary, but she likes it.

Sparks burn under her skin when Ava focuses on her cockhead, sensitive enough to almost hurt. Ava applies some pressure on her balls and her knot at the same time. She feels the sparks burning the palms of her hands when she cums, and she won't complain that she's weaker and the cumshot is almost pathetic instead of the ridiculous kind that would hit Ava's face.

The Sigma waits a moment, keeping her hands still. When Dominick's cock isn't twitching anymore, she starts to move again. Dominick breathes harder, tries to calm it down. She doesn't need to breathe out sparks too. She is still too high to not have the next orgasm build up quickly. Pathetic cumshot like the previous one.

"Five down," Ava says. "Almost there."

The Sigma keeps a hand around Dominick's knot and moves back so she can give her another blowjob. This time not even trying to take much, just her mouth around her cockhead and jerking her off. She sucks gently, her tongue playing against her, poking the slit in an almost soft touch. Dominick is almost shaking with how her whole body feels sensitive to any touch. Ava presses the tip of her tongue in the underside of her cockhead when she starts to

Dominick is 100% she won't need sex for the next weeks after this.

"Hey, there," she holds Dominick's face. "Do you still have energy?"

"What for?"

"Eat me out."

"Oh, yeah. Come here."

Ava nods and climbs up her. She doesn't need much encouragement to sit on her face (it's probably one of her favorite positions). She puts a knee on each side of her head, holds onto the headboard, and Dominick holds her waist and pulls her down. She starts slow, carefully licking anywhere but her clit, giving more attention to her dripping hole.

"You like it, uh?" She says, Dominick nods as much as she can with her face happily buried in her pussy. "Hm, good girl," Dominick moans. "You'll never admit you like being praised, uh?"

Dominick denies with her head, she doesn't need to admit to have Ava sporadically praising her like this. She pushes her tongue into the woman. She's determined to go as possible as she can, lick out every drop of cum she can. How hard Ava is holding onto the headboard only made her more determined to keep going. She knows Ava wouldn't cum only with that, she stays like this for a couple more minutes before moving up, finally giving attention to her clit. She offers light licks around the hard nub before wrapping with her lips and sucking. Ava lets out a choked moan and uses all her strength to keep herself lifted to not just suffocate the woman under her.

Dominick's hands help her stay that way, riding her orgasm and with Dominick still under her. After a couple of minutes, Ava moves back, straddling her hips again and kisses Dominick. Deep and slow, again, moaning lowly and obviously tasting their mixed cum on her mouth. Ava grinds on her, both oversensitive after multiple orgasms. Ava makes sure she's moving gently and not pressing too much against Dominick's half-hard cock.

"Fuck, Ava," she moans.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Hm, good Alpha."

Ava kisses her, Dominick throws her arms around her neck, just enjoying the slow humping. After a few moments of that lazy movement, Dominick is fully hard again. Ava sneaks a hand between them so she can hold Dominick and doesn't move away, she easily pushed her back in. Dominick almost breaks the kiss to say something about _I'm supposed to finger you_ , but she knows that Ava would probably try to offend her.

She's also too distracted with how it feels to have Ava around when she's that sensitive. She feels almost like she's raw and that soft wet warmth is more than welcomed, almost soothing. The way Ava clenches around her is almost lazy, the way she just moves her hips in slow circles instead of riding also feels lazy. But a good kind of lazy, The tired after good activity kind of lazy.

Dominick holds her face: "Can we be done after this one?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Dominick keeps a hand on her face and moves her other hands to between them, her fingertips finding Ava's clit. She makes sure she isn't touching too harshly, too directly, keeping her fingers touching the skin right above it and it's stimulation enough. Dominick is glad she's tired enough to not have energy to knot now because that deep kind of fuck is pretty efficient to make her knot inflate.

Ava comes first and her clenching is exactly what pushed Dominick over the edge, the Alpha won't complain about the feeling that Ava is milking out every drop it can. She's almost sure she'll need some time to recover. She could feel how weak this cumshot is.

"Hey," Ava whispered against her lips. "I don't break my promises, uh?"


End file.
